Just Married
by Onmyuji
Summary: La noche de bodas recién estaba comenzando... [Basado en el final del DORAMA]


**Disclaimer:** _Hana Yori Dango_ (花より男子) es propiedad intelectual de _Yoko Kamio_. El DORAMA ha sido producido _Setoguchi Katsuaki_. Yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre la serie y no me han pagado por escribir esto.

_Advertencia: Está basado en el final de la película del DORAMA._

* * *

**Just Married.**

**Oneshot inédito de Onmyuji.**

* * *

Se sorprendió muchísimo cuando observó la habitación llena de pequeñas comodidades y lujos que en su vida había soñado. Era enorme, de un color sobrio y delicado, propio de una habitación, adornado con motivos finos y suaves, como salidos de la pieza de una princesa de cuentos de hadas. En todo caso, ¿quién sino su ahora flamante marido para cumplir cualquier capricho tonto de princesa?

Con cuidado, acarició el papel tapiz de la habitación y, adentrándose en ella con pasos torpes y cortos, tocó la primera mesita de noche. Era de ónice. Y el candelero de cristal que caía sutil y sencillo sobre la enorme cama con dosel bañada en pétalos de rosa, que estaba en el centro de la suite, era hermoso; hacía juego con toda la decoración elegante y pulcra.

La mano de Tsukasa se posó suavemente sobre su cintura, atrayendo finalmente su atención, distraída por la majestuosidad de la pieza. Su expresión era seria, misma que se convirtió en tan sólo un instante en una sonrisa arrogante e infantil; exactamente igual a la que la había enamorado─. ¿Te ha sorprendido? ─Ella sonrió nerviosa y asintió, removiéndose suavemente mientras caminaba hacia la cama con dosel llena de pétalos de rosa.

Habían tenido una boda de ensueño, privada y alejada del dominio público. Sencilla pero que dejaba ver el excelente gusto de su ahora _madre_, Domyouji Kaede, quien no había escatimado en gastos para que su heredero tuviera una recepción lujosa y digna de un rey. Y Domyouji se veía tan feliz, igual que ella. Habían recibido tantas felicitaciones, regalos y habían bailado y comido hasta el hartazgo (¿qué más se podía esperar de una pareja que duró semanas atrapada en una isla desierta y que con suerte habían aprendido medidas básicas de supervivencia?) que ahora era inevitable querer tener nuevamente tiempo para ellos dos, solos.

Él la había llevado en brazos hasta la habitación, tan sonriente y brillante como una estrella. Ella reía emocionada en sus brazos. Porque finalmente esos sueños de casarse de blanco; aquellos donde era Tsukasa el novio; todo era realidad ahora y eso era increíblemente maravilloso.

─No podía esperar menos del presidente de la Corporación Domyouji... ─Susurró ella mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor de toda la habitación, completamente sorprendida por lo que sus ojos veían. Clavó sus ojos en las rosas desperdigadas en la cama─. El F4 pensó en todo... ─Se dijo, haciendo alusión a uno de los tantos regalos de bodas que Hanazawa Rui, Mimasaka Akira y Nishikado Soujiro, habían preparado para ellos; no sólo el jet privado y la boda, sino esta preciosa habitación para que ambos tuvieran una noche de bodas inolvidable antes de partir a su luna de miel. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, nerviosa. Ésta resultó más cómoda de lo que pensaba─. Oye, Domyouji-...

─¿Qué pasa? ─Preguntó él mientras se quitaba la levita y el chaleco, blancos y pulcros; dejándolos en un sillón cercano y tirándose en otro con expresión de agotamiento─. ¿Estás nerviosa? ─Tsukasa sonrió aún más y se levantó, yendo rápidamente hasta la cama y tirándose en ella, emocionado.

─Estás muy excitado. ─Comentó ella con una tierna sonrisa en los labios, viendo el comportamiento infantil de su ahora esposo, quien se levantó y le observó, esta vez con el gesto adusto.

─¡Keh! ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! ─Dijo mientras se levantaba y se sentaba a su lado, apoyandose en sus brazos, observándola ligeramente desde atrás─. Finalmente eres mi esposa. ─Sonrió para darle algo de confianza. Tsukushi sonrió también─. Ahora dime ¿por qué estás nerviosa? ─Retomó, sentándose en esa postura propia de él, recargando sus antebrazos en sus muslos e inclinándose hacia adelante.

─A saber... ─Comentó Tsukushi mientras movía el vuelo de su vestido, tratando de parecer distraída─. Debe ser porque es nuestra noche de bodas y-... ─En ese momento se sonrojó, haciendo un pequeño ruidito y atrayendo la atención de Domyouji, quien se sonrojó también con aquella indirecta de su ahora esposa.

Nervioso, dirigió la vista hacia otro lado─. Eh... Idiota. ─Dijo mientras se levantaba y daba vueltas, nervioso, por toda la habitación. Y es que no era para menos, habían hablado relativamente poco de _esa_ noche, lo que los hacía susceptibles a esa clase de nervios. Pero Domyouji Tsukasa no tenía ni la menor duda de que lo que más deseaba era amarla de todas las formas posibles─. ¡Si te pones nerviosa, las cosas no saldrán bien! ¡Lo mejor es _contar números_...!

─¿Contar números...? Querrás decir, relajarse ─Apuntó ella mientras levantaba el dedo índice.

─¿Eres estúpida o qué? Tu japonés es pésimo. ─Se burló él, causando que la expresión de Tsukushi fuera extraña y de desagrado.

Ella suspiró─. Esto... iré a darme una ducha. Volveré pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

─Oh... vale. ─Dijo él nervioso mientras la veía desbaratar su sencillo tocado de cabello, desabrochando el velo y las cintillas y broches que lo adornaban cuidadosamente. La veía de pies a cabeza y no cabía duda de que ella era hermosa, sin importar cuánto dijera que era fea. Makino... no, Domyouji Tsukushi era realmente hermosa y cualquiera que la viera en la intimidad de una habitación, sólo ellos dos, se habría enamorado inmediatamente de esa mujer.

Era toda una fortuna que ahora estuvieran casados y que nadie más estaba en la habitación para verlos.

─¡Domyouji! ─Tsukasa regresó a la realidad mientras la observaba, con el cabello liso haciéndose hacia un lado para darle una preciosa vista de su espalda y sus hermosos y delicados hombros. Él movió la cabeza nervioso e inseguro─. ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Puedes desabrochar el vestido?

─Oh... va-... vale. ─No entendía por qué tartamudeaba de repente y tomaba suavemente la prenda entre sus dedos, con la intención de desabrocharla─. Tsukushi... ─A Tsukushi le pareció que aquello había sido un suave susurro en sus oídos, lo que hizo que su piel se erizara con nerviosismo. Era la primera vez que él le llamaba de esa forma dejando de lado las formalidades del compromiso o los insultos y bromas. Su nombre sonaba deliciosamente bien de su boca─. E-... estamos casados ya. De-... sería bueno que pudieras decirle a tu marido por su nombre. ─Aquello pareció más como un grito nervioso mientras continuaba con su labor.

Tsukushi movió la cabeza gentilmente mientras esperaba con paciencia a que Domyouji terminara de ayudarle a quitarse, como analizando la propuesta de él─. Hmmm. ─Aquel sonido sonaba como una afirmación suavemente muda, mientras se movía ligeramente impaciente a la espera de que Tsukasa terminara de desabrochar su vestido─. ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

Pero Tsukasa no entendía por qué de pronto le costaba tanto correr el cierre del vestido de novia. Lo que en cualquier otro día habría sido una tarea sencilla, ahora hacía de sus manos lentas y torpes. Pero finalmente, consiguió controlar sus nervios un poco para poder desabrochar el vestido y dejar al descubierto la hermosa espalda de su esposa, tan suave y sedosa.

Tsukushi volteó, notándolo tan nervioso y logrando que sonriera, enternecida─. Gracias, Domyou-... Tsukasa. ─Sonrió ella y se inclinó hacia él, para depositar un suave beso en sus labios, para el total asombro y vergüenza de él─. Enseguida vuelvo. ─Y diciendo esto, caminó hacia el baño.

Tsukasa se tumbó en la cama nuevamente, pensativo y nervioso. Nunca se había enamorado de una mujer antes, así que era obvio que estaba nervioso. De la misma forma en que Tsukushi había sido su primer beso, sería ella con quien lo haría la _primera vez_. Estaba nervioso, ¿Realmente estaba listo? ¿_Realmente estaban listos_? ¿Cómo se suponía que debía de actuar? Es decir, apenas habían regresado de aquella isla olvidada, ese mismo largo día. Estaban agotados. Pero tampoco podía negar que ansiaba sentirla, de estar más cerca de ella.

¿Sería todo tan fácil como Akira le había dicho? Por los consejos que le había dado, la primera vez sería dolorosa para ella, por lo que tenía que ser paciente y hacer las cosas poco a poco; de otra forma, las cosas no saldría bien. Pero, ¿cómo podría apaciguar sus nervios para parecer fresco y relajado? Quería que esta fuera una experiencia mágica e inolvidable para ella, de la misma forma en que era algo tan especial para sí. Y desde luego, estar nervioso no jugaba para nada a favor de él, pues eso sólo terminaría poniendo a su adorable esposa nerviosa tanto o más que él.

En algún momento de la noche, mientras esperaba a Tsukushi regresar de su baño, la somnolencia lo invadió mientras evocaba tales pensamientos. Sus ojos sólo pudieron abrirse cuando escuchó que su esposa salía del baño con una ropa ligera para dormir que dejaba mucho a la imaginación y luego correr a tirarse en la cama a relajarse.

¿Nadie le había dicho que tenía qué usar ropa más provocativa para _Su alteza_ en la primera noche de bodas? La primera oleada de indignación pasó en cuanto sonrió para sí mismo, altivo. Porque claro, esta era la Makino que él amaba, adoraba y había jurado proteger toda la vida: una mujer modesta y sencilla que no conocía de esas cosas. _Al menos no todavía_...

─¡Aw! ¡El baño estuvo delicioso! Hacía tanto tiempo que no tomaba un baño tan relajante... ─Murmuró feliz ella mientras hacía alusión a todo ese tiempo que pasaron en la isla─. ¡La cama también es tan cómoda! Aw. ¡Al fin podremos dormir en una cama! ─Y soltó un gritillo emocionado mientras se hacía ovillo en la cama.

─Parece que pronto te acostumbrarás a la vida de la familia Domyouji, ¿eh? ─Sonrió Tsukasa mientras acariciaba de pronto la mejilla de Tsukushi. Ella se sonrojó, volteando la cabeza hacia un lado, como consternada.

─¡No lo creo! Aun no entiendo esa actitud de los ricos de querer siempre despilfarrar el dinero... ─Ella lo vio de pronto y se sonrojó por esa mirada cálida que le dedicaba, haciéndola sentir un poco nerviosa.

─Makino. Recuerda que eres la esposa de _Su alteza_. Eres la mujer que ocupa mi corazón, a quien yo he jurado proteger y hacer feliz toda la vida. ─Susurró Tsukasa por lo bajo mientras unía su frente a la de Tsukushi por unos momentos. Ella cerró los ojos en una sonrisa, conmovida por sus palabras tan dulces de amor.

─Eso ya lo sé, tonto... ¿eh? ¿Domyouji? ─Tsukushi se levantó de la cama para observar el rostro durmiente de Tsukasa a su lado─. Pero este hombre es un caso perdido. ─Sonrió enternecida. Tsukasa Domyouji era todo un caos cuando algo lo molestaba, pero era imposible no enamorarse de una cara tan dulce al dormir. Al final del día, era ese hombre una personita que lo único que necesitaba era amor. Era eso lo que ella le daría. Aunque tenía qué reconocer que se sentía un poco decepcionada de que su noche de bodas ambos estuvieran tan agotados para poder cumplir con su deber de marido y mujer como Dios mandaba.

Con estos pensamientos sobre su marido, cerró los ojos, sonriente y se sumió en un sueño dulce y plácido, recordando ese evento y ese día tan importante y especial como lo era su boda, soñando con el amor de su vida. Soñando con Domyoji Tsukasa y el futuro que ahora les esperaba juntos.

* * *

En la oscuridad de la habitación, los ojos de Tsukushi se abrieron somnolientos. Se revolvió suavemente en busca del cuerpo de su flamante esposo, ya que sus ojos aun encontraban pesar en abrirse y acostumbrarse a la noche para ayudarla a buscar. El sutil roce de su brazo con alguna parte del cuerpo de Tsukasa la hizo reaccionar positivamente al contacto, indicando que lo había encontrado. Así que trató de acercarse a él, moviendo su cuerpo en su dirección, pero al ver que realmente estaba resultando difícil, decidió que finalmente abriría los ojos para dar finalmente con él.

Al abrirlos por completo, pesarosos y cansinos, encontró a Tsukasa justo sobre ella, arrodillado sobre la cama, con las rodillas y los brazos anclados a sus costados, acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella, específicamente hacia su rostro. Tenía el torso ya desnudo, sonrojándola ligeramente, al tiempo que hacía que su corazón saltara ansioso.

El reloj de la mesita de noche indicaba que eran las 3:00 am. y que ellos partirían temprano al día siguiente hacia su viaje de luna de miel, una sorpresa que Domyouji, en conjunción con su madre, planeaban en forma de un viaje por toda Europa. Pero no importaba.

Él estaba serio, observándola dormir en aquella comprometedora posición, sin ninguna clase de reparo; lo cual agitó a su corazón aún más. Escuchó su risilla traviesa y arrogante, disparando su corazón a mil por hora; provocando en ella la necesidad de decir aquello que pugnaba por salir de su corazón, aquello que ella necesitaba decirle mientras lo veía a los ojos, como ahora.

─Te amo, Tsukasa. ─Esas palabras tiernas y somnolientas hicieron que el cuerpo del heredero y presidente de la Corporación Domyouji se exaltara, en busca de más contacto con el cuerpo de ella. Así que finalmente dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, sin quitarle de encima esa mirada de amor, ansiedad y deseo que estaba carcomiéndolo vivo.

─Te amo, Tsukushi. ─Y diciendo esto, ella alzó los brazos para enredarlos en el cuello de Tsukasa, mientras los rostros se unían en un beso que gritaba que _su noche de bodas apenas estaba comenzando_...

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**PS.**_Pues bien, este ha sido mi primer fanfic de la serie y me ha encantado el resultado. ¡Este es mi dorama preferido! Más que el coreano y todo lo demás, me encantó de verdad. Por eso tenía que escribir esto.

Aún estoy pensando en escribir más sobre el DORAMA, pero aún no me siento con la confianza suficiente, quizás algún día me anime y haga, esta ocasión, un longfic.

¿Qué les parecen Tsukasa y Tsukino? ¿Qué tal sus personalidades, la redacción? Sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar mucho, así que esperaré, agradeciendo muchísimo sus reviews.

Nos estamos leyendo :D

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
